Principios De Brujeria
by psychegloom
Summary: AU. ByaRuki, KaienRuki. With her frightening nightmares and overprotective family, Rukia has never been a normal girl. Soon though, her life will take a turn for the worse, as she realizes that there is a dark truth behind her dreams and hallucinations...


A/N: So I've been working on this for a while...trying not to make it just one big oversized lemon. This is the Prologue to my story Brujeria, I'm not about to start working on that story any time soon, but I felt the need to promote it^^, because it's going to be totally different. and evern though it seems otherwise in the prologue, it will be IchiRuki. If you want to read the full summary check out my profile.

Enjoy, and let me know what you think

* * *

Rukia sat inside her history class, looking out the window. She loved history, but today her mind was wandering in all sorts of different directions. With each day that passed she was more certain that she was fucking weird, no one should have the dreams she was having, well, perhaps insane people residing in asylums. Maybe she belonged there as well?

For the past month or so, Rukia had been having dreams about blood and gore. In these dreams she dreamed of slaughtering people, and eating their insides. The crazy part about this was, after waking up from these dreams, her mouth watered, just remembering the melt in your mouth taste of human organs. Afterwards she would vomit; she couldn't stand to look at herself in the mirror, Rukia Kuchiki was going through some changes, and she didn't like what she was changing into.

However….Rukia was used to dreaming about blood and gore, what bothered her were the…other dreams.

The steamy heated ones. They were about two particular men in her life, and in her dreams she wasn't particularly certain which of the two she preferred. She had the deepest admiration for both of them, and they would both protect her with their lives. In her dream, she would throw caution to the wind and partake in the most erotic threesome with the two of them.

Rukia sighed to herself, this was all so absurd, Rukia didn't know much about sex; growing into a family like the Kuchiki family, she was very sheltered. She wasn't given a moment alone without having some kind of bodyguard, except when she was in her bedroom, so it was impossible for her to ever experiment or watch any inappropriate films like her friend Renji always did. It surprised her then, that she had these dreams in such detail, considering she wasn't completely aware about how the act took place. She knew a penis went inside a vagina, and that was it, that was how people procreated, that's what it said in the science books, but then, why did she see so much more in her dreams? The way Kaien…and her nii-sama touched her, it was madness; it set her body on fire. That was another thing that bothered her; it was disgusting to have such dreams about her brother…

"Rukia!" Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped startled when she felt a hand pat her on the back. It was Renji, he, her friend Hisagi, and her cousin Toshiro were standing around her desk.

"We just came by to wish you happy birthday," said Hisagi handing her a gift box.

"For me?" Said Rukia, that's right, it was her birthday, how could she have forgotten?

"We know your family will probably get you something really expensive, so we got you something we thought you would really enjoy," said Toshiro.

"Kiyone said she'd be coming to your house tonight to give you your gift, she didn't come to school today," said Renji.

"Well, thanks you guys," said Rukia with a big smile on her face. She took the end of the ribbon, and pulled it. Upon seeing what was in the box, she smiled, her friends were so predictable; she could tell who had bought her what.

Inside the box, there was a stack of action and horror movies, a cute Chappy keychain that although looked simple, Rukia could tell the gemstones on it were genuine and were probably worth a good deal of money, and then there was a gift card to Rukia's favorite candy store. The movies were from Hisagi obviously, he was a badass and horror movie fanatic; he and Rukia went out to watch those type of movies a lot, much to Renji's dismay. The keychain was from Toshiro, Toshiro liked to outdo himself with expensive gifts on any given occasion…and as her cousin, knew all about her impeccable taste. The gift card of course, was from Renji, Renji was probably the one that hung out with her the most; they went to that shop a lot together, and Rukia was sure he'd be mooching off of her when she bought sweets with the gift card.

"Thanks you guys, it's perfect," said Rukia smiling at them, her smile was genuine, she loved her friends; no one knew her better than they did.

"So, eighteen, I guess you can't date Hisagi anymore or you'll be charged with statutory rape," laughed Renji as he and Rukia walked over to the parking lot. The year that Rukia and Renji were supposed to start fourth grade, the two of them were in a horrible accident with Renji's father and Rukia's sister Hisana. The only ones to make it out alive were Rukia and Renji. Ever since the accident, she and Renji had grown very close. Renji's father worked for the Kuchikis, and her grandfather Ginrei agreed to care for the boy when his father died. As a result of the accident, Rukia and Renji were a year older than most of their classmates.

"Oh well," said Rukia feigning disappointment. She and Hisagi were nowhere close to being an item, they just had a lot in common. They enjoyed each other's company very much, so they went out and did things alone every opportunity they got.

"Happy birthday Rukia, have a great time. And please, for today, try not to stress out, those nerves of yours are hazardous, don't forget to take your meds," said Renji smiling at her; Rukia smiled back at him.

"Thanks Renji; I promise I'll try to relax," said Rukia putting her hand up in a promise.

"Well, looks like Kaien-dono is here to pick you up, see ya later," said Renji winking at her; Rukia blushed. There was something about Renji that made her think he could read her mind, maybe because they were so close; maybe he sensed her discomfort around Kaien for the past month.

Rukia turned to look as Kaien pulled up in his Bentley. Kaien-dono was many things to her, her martial arts instructor, chauffer, bodyguard, her friend, and currently…her fantasy. He taught her everything she knew about martial arts; her grandfather had insisted that Rukia be well-trained in the martial arts, in order to protect herself. Kaien was married, but Rukia had never met his wife, only in pictures; the servants described her as a lovely woman though.

"Hey Rukia, ready to go home?" Rukia nodded, closing her umbrella to climb inside the car.

* * *

The ride home was awkward, and Kaien noticed there was something wrong with her, his big blue eyes looked over at her concerned. Not only was Rukia nervous about being around Kaien, but she was feeling rather dazed; maybe Renji was right, she needed to relax a little, whenever she would stress her nerves would take over, and she would either faint or have a panic attack. Rukia gasped out loud when she felt Kaien poke her knee, warmth forming where he touched.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing, I'm just, tired."

"Hmm, well take your medicine when we get to the house, Ginrei-sama ordered me to take you out for your birthday, he and Byakuya won't be able to be here, business meeting." That didn't surprise Rukia, her grandfather and her nii-sama were never home, always busy. She was relieved that they weren't though, she imagined it would be even more awkward being around her nii-sama than Kaien.

"Okay," said Rukia as they parked in the driveway of the large manor, a three-story manor so large it looked like a castle.

* * *

Rukia ran up the staircases to her room on the third floor, and dressed quickly. She knew Kaien enough to know that he wasn't the type to take her to fancy places, so she decided to go for something casual. A pair of skinny jeans, a dark gray t-shirt with Chappy the rabbit in front of it, and a black baseball hat made up her outfit. She wore her hair in two short braids, and decked herself with an outrageously pink Chappy the rabbit necklace.

She looked at herself in the mirror of her antique vanity dresser. As she looked at herself she noticed that her sight went in and out of focus. The bags of her eyes were somewhat visible, and she looked very pale. Rukia immediately took her medication and gulped it down with a glass of water, hoping that it would kick in quickly to prevent her condition from ruining her birthday the way it had for the past five years.

Ever since she turned thirteen, Rukia had developed a condition, she would hallucinate and become paranoid. Her psychiatrist assumed the violent accident she was in was the cause of her trauma. She had been able to control it, for the most part, sometimes her panic attacks would become so severe that she had to be held down and sedated. Her family was protective of her to begin with, when she was diagnosed with this, they became unbearably overprotective.

Rukia smiled to herself in the mirror. No matter how fucked up she still was, she had to admit, she was getting…better. When she was younger she would wake up screaming from dreams of being chased into the deepest corners of hell, and witnessing the end of the world. Lately, her dreams were not as bad However morbid and disgusting they were, she wasn't suffering in them. She would devour human organs, and yes she was repelled when she woke up, but in her dreams she was not suffering; she participated in the most delightful orgy, and that of course, wasn't so horrid either. She had to be optimistic about this, her condition would not improve from one day to the next, but it seemed to be working towards that direction, even if it wasn't completely gone yet.

She left to the kitchen to find Kaien, since he told her he'd meet her there, and wasn't surprised to see him drinking milk straight from the carton. When he spotted her there, he placed the milk black in the fridge sheepishly, and grinned at her, a white moustache adorning his face.

"So where are you taking me?' Asked Rukia.

"I don't know if you ever realized this, but your birthday is on the same day as the Day of The Dead."

"Yeah, I never thought of that," said Rukia thoughtfully, "so what did you have in mind?"

"Well, in certain cultures, today they go to their loved ones' graves and take their favorite foods and basically throw a party in the cemetery. I went last year; it was fun, I thought maybe you'd like to take your sister something."

"Yeah, sounds interesting, but it's raining."

"Oh trust me, that doesn't stop anybody," smiled Kaien.

Kaien and Rukia made some hot chocolate, and then passed by the nearby boulangerie to pick up a couple of croissants. Then they left to a local farmers market to pick up some strawberries and Greek yogurt, after that, they stopped by at the place that was Hisana's favorite sushi place and picked up a couple of sushi rolls, miso soup, and some ohagi.

* * *

When they arrived to the old cemetery, Rukia was surprised to see so many people there. Candles were lit and there was music being played. There were people eating cheerfully amongst the graves of their deceased loved ones, and also others that were crying, perhaps the ones whose loved ones deaths were more recent. There were pictures and flowers everywhere, balloons, and posters with messages to the dead.

Rukia and Kaien made their way to Hisana's grave; there weren't as many people there, since the Kuchikis were very wealthy. Hisana's grave was extravagant, the structure of it deserving of a Kuchiki. Her grave was surrounded by gates, and safely guarded underneath a marble structure, there were steps leading to the inside, and there were intricate gold designs.

Rukia walked over to the grave and placed a fresh bouquet of flowers over it. She lit a coupled of candles, and placed Hisana's picture next to the flowers. After that, she joined Kaien on the steps and they both sat down, opening their mugs of chocolate. Rukia took a drink and looked out at the landscape, Hisana's grave was on a small hill overlooking the rest of the cemetery, so the candles and the people were clearly visible. There was music playing, and she couldn't help but feel at ease; she felt more peaceful than she had felt in a very long time.

"This is…nice," said Rukia smiling over at Kaien who was eating some sushi.

"Yeah, your sister had some great taste in food," he said speaking as he chewed; Rukia couldn't help but smile, Kaien was adorable, he was a child trapped inside an adult's body.

"You know, I never knew why grandpa insisted on making such a big gravesite for Hisana. I know he wanted the best for her, even in death, but, to me it always felt like such heavy marble only served to keep her completely buried. I always thought…what if she was alive? She wouldn't be able to claw herself out through the marble…" said Rukia, her thoughts quickly becoming morbid.

"Woah, Rukia, your sister will not be coming back anytime soon, she's resting now, in a better place."

"I want to, but I really don't believe in that, it's just really hard to believe you know? It's like magic, and fairies, heaven seems as real to me as them."

"Well, I can't make you believe, faith rests on the individual, but I will tell you this. There has to be more meaning to our lives than that, there has to be more to you, to me, than any of this. People argue all the time, that science is the only truth, but science hasn't answered every question, we've yet to know the true origins of the universe. The big bang theory says that all of this was created from a massive explosion, but, for there to be an explosion there had to be something there on the first place. What was it? Some say that the only war that truly matters in this universe is the one between dark energy and dark matter, but," said Kaien; he paused to take a breath, "think about it this way, dark energy, is the energy attempting to push not only dark matter, but all matter away, leading to the end of matter, the end of us really. But unlike regular matter, dark matter fights back, it puts up more of a resistance because there's more of it. So when you think about it, doesn't that sound an awful lot like good vs. evil?"

"I suppose, I never thought about it that way," said Rukia thoughtfully, "so what? You think that there is dark energy inside every one of us, attempting to destroy us, and that dark energy can materialize itself into the monsters of stories and mythology?"

"Hey, anything is possible, I'm not a scientist, but at the end of the day they are just as human as me, and can be just as wrong. And, it's not like anyone has figured out exactly what dark energy is made of," sighed Kaien crossing his arms as he leaned back.

"You're deep Kaien, very deep, I didn't know you were also a master of Quantum Mechanics," said Rukia laughing and Kaien shrugged; Rukia's eyes widened in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Happy birthday kiddo," he muttered into her hair; Rukia allowed herself to relax into his embrace. Soon, she began to feel sleepy; she fell asleep with her head on his lap.

* * *

_Her body felt heavy; she tried to open her eyes but could not. She was in a haze, she felt like her body was being moved, but by who or what she could not tell._

"_Who the hell are you?" That was Kaien's voice; it sounded like he was struggling. Rukia tried to move her body to help him, but could not. There were a couple of grunts, then there was a loud thump on the floor. _

_Everything was quiet again, and Rukia stopped trying to move, she was too tired; her body felt too heavy. She could still feel her body moving, and there was a sudden drop in temperature that chilled her. The person that was carrying her was not warm, their skin was icy to the touch. She felt her back press against a surface, and her body went deeper into slumber. The last thing she heard was the faint screaming of a woman._

With difficulty, Rukia managed to open her heavy eyelids. She tried to focus them, but in vain, everything was blurry. Her head was pounding, and it took her a while to regain movement of her body.

"Ah, you're awake Rukia-chan," it was Kaien's voice, but that tone, it was so unfamiliar.

"Kaien-dono?" She asked a bit confused, underneath her palms she felt a hard surface, it felt like stone.

"Sorry Rukia-chan, you weren't feeling so well, so I found a place for you to lie down," he said; Rukia looked up and saw his form hovering over her. Her vision was very blurry, but she was positive it was Kaien.

"We should go back, it's probably getting late," mumbled Rukia, though truth be told, she was too comfortable to move.

"Mmn, let's stay here a little longer," whispered Kaien nuzzling her neck. Rukia knew she should stop him, but her body felt too heavy, and his touch felt so…so good, too good.

"You're so…mouthwatering," he mumbled against her collarbone, and she felt his tongue on her skin. She tried to push him back weakly, but he only settled himself more against her body.

"Rukia, I love you, I always have, don't you trust me?" He whispered in her ear.

"But, Kaien-done, you're married, your wife…" she was attempting to form coherent thoughts but everything in her mind was a blurr; she felt like she wasn't here, like she was floating on a cloud. Maybe this wasn't real, maybe it was another dream.

"Let me taste you, let me touch you," he said giving her earlobe a gentle bite, "please," he caressed her face with his hand, and showered her face with gentle kisses. Rukia moved her head to the side, and he went on to kiss her neck.

Rukia couldn't deny him, she had been so hot for him for the past month. This was probably a dream anyway, it was highly unlikely that Kaien would be touching her like this. She was so ready for him, she could feel her body shivering with anticipation. In this heat, there was no room for reason, only instinct.

"Okay," she whispered nodding, mumbling to herself that it would bring no harm, it was just a dream.

Kaien pressed his lips against her forehead and she felt him smile. His lips trailed down to hers, and he nibbled them gently, before working them apart and dipping his tongue in her mouth, their tongues dancing together.

Through her haze-induced mind she was able to register that Kaien's lips had trailed down to her chest. He breathed hotly on one of her breasts, before placing a gentle kiss on her nipple. Rukia's eyes fluttered closed, and she took in a breath of anticipation. He latched on to one of her nipples, and began suckling it, first slowly, then in earnest. Rukia's hand came up to entangle in his hair. She arched her back, to give him more of herself, and moaned.

"Oh god, Kaien-dono…"

His lips trailed lower, and she felt his tongue swirl itself inside her navel. His hands rubbed up and down her hips, then lower, prying her legs apart. His hands spread up her inner thighs, and paused a centimeter from her core. He teased around the rim of her opening, then she gasped when he insert a finger.

"You…have such beautiful flower Rukia-chan," he added another finger, and began to finger her. Rukia shut her eyes, surrendering to the explosive feelings Kaien was inspiring within her. She could feel her inner muscles sucking his fingers in, and her center becoming slick with her nectar. She hummed to herself in pleasure, her hands running themselves through Kaien's hair while he sucked diligently on her neck. She could hear nothing else but her pants, his groans, and the slurping sounds he was making with his fingering.

She closed her eyes, and she felt him go down on her body, kissing, biting, and licking down her body as he went. She kept her hands in his hair as he reached her core; her hands pulled at it in complete surprise when she felt his tongue on her most private of places. He lapped at her, running his tongue along her opening, and she moaned loudly, a guttural moan that she did not recognize as her own.

"Kaien…" she panted out as she tried to flinch away from him, the tension was just too much, but he kept her firmly in place, and continued doing ungodly delicious things to her with his tongue.

Rukia writhed desperately beneath him, she had never experienced so much pleasure before, her body was new to this, and she didn't know how to control it. She began to feel a pressure building in her core, and she bucked her hips against him, her hands desperately pulling his face closer to her extremely sensitive flower. He dipped his fingers back inside of her, while simultaneously sucking on her clit, and Rukia felt like she would go insane if this kept going…or if it stopped…she was so confused…so enraptured.

She stared up at the ceiling, and her vision exploded in a world of white as the onslaught of pleasure hit her full force. Her back arched completely off the surface, and her walls contracted eagerly around Kaien's fingers, sucking them.

Her body collapsed, boneless and exhausted. Everything was even more of a blur now, and she vaguely registered that Kaien's face was level with hers again. He nudged her legs apart, and accommodated himself between her thighs. She felt something tickling her very slick and sensitive flower. It was hard and hot, and it was positioning itself to enter her vagina. Ever so slowly, it began to slide inside, causing her to flinch in discomfort, and it stopped in a suspenseful manner before breaking through.

Rukia moved her head to the side, baring her neck to Kaien, and giving him complete access. He proceeded to bite at her neck eagerly, soothing the bites he was leaving with his tongue. She felt him angle his hips for penetration, but before his hips thrust forwards a woman's scream shook her from her stupor.

Her eyes shot open, bringing her sense back and making her fully awake. She felt Kaien's body on top of hers, and her eyes widened in shock to find out it was not a dream.

She turned to look at the source of the noise, and found a naked woman crying and screaming on the floor. The woman was disemboweled, and she was bleeding so much that Rukia was surprised she was still alive. Her beautiful brown hair was matted to her forehead with sweat and blood. This woman, was Kaien's wife, Miyako. Rukia was horrified, she wanted to scream but the shock prevented the scream from leaving her mouth. It was then, that Rukia registered everything that was happening in very slow motion. She seemed to be in a dungeon, it would have been dark, but there were candles lit all over the room; the faint light illuminated the strange markings around the stone bed she was currently on.

Kaien was lying still on top of her, very aware that she had come to her senses; he tried to push his hips forward but Rukia pulled herself away from him, angling her hips in a different direction to prevent penetration. She tumbled to the floor, landing with a loud thump.

She looked down at herself to see herself naked; her body was covered with cryptic markings written in blood. Rukia wanted to vomit when she realized it was probably Miyako's blood. She froze when she heard Kaien shift in front of her on the stone bed. She wanted to scream at him and demand an explanation, but at seeing the slow manner in which he straightened up to reveal himself to her, she became filled with fear. He was naked, and she noticed immediately that there was something very off about him, his hands were larger than usual…and green.

As he rose higher, she noticed the protruding length of him, she had only seen a few penises, in science books, and she once accidentally ran into Renji changing… but she was positive this was not a normal one. It was abnormal in length, much too big, it was overly slimy, and green with thick silver veins. His abdomen and chest were also littered in bloody markings, and there was a large gash where his heart was. Rukia waited horrified, yet expectantly for him to reveal his face.

Upon first meeting his eyes, Rukia's eyes became filled with tears; she could not stop the sob that escaped her mouth. Kaien was no longer himself, the whites of his eyes were gone, and everything was black…void of anything. His face was a horrific green, and there were ugly orange circles around his eyes. His tongue was long, and he was salivating, panting in need as he turned to look at her.

"Rukia-chan," he groaned getting off the bed to walk towards her, his grotesque member standing tall and erect. Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head, this could not be happening it was impossible, what the hell was going on here?

"Kaien-dono, why did you hurt Miyako-san?" asked Rukia, her voice shaking in a desperate attempt to reach him, though there was no sign of a soul inside that thing making itself pass as Kaien-dono. Rukia heard Miyako crying behind her, she was making gurgling noises in her throat, and Rukia didn't have to look to know she was choking on her own blood, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"That bitch, she means nothing' to me Rukia-chan, now stop being a tease and come back over here so I can stick this in ya," said Kaien grabbing his own cock and pulling it back and forth.

Rukia backed away; she kept walking backwards away from him, until she slipped in Miyako's blood and fell, hitting her head hard on the floor. She turned her face to the side, and screamed horrified up when the side of her face pressed against Miyako's intestines. She sat up quickly, throwing the intestines away from her and burying her face in her knees as she cried.

"Miyako-san, oh god Miyako-san why did this have to happen? I'm so sorry," cried Rukia, consumed in guilt at the knowledge that she was being pleasured by Miyako's husband in front of her as Miyako lay in a pool of her own blood and organs, dying.

Rukia was so distraught and consumed with grief that she had completely disregarded the fact that Kaien was still in the room. Reality slapped her in the face when she felt her back meet the floor, and Kaien settling himself between her thighs again.

"Stop tryin' to run away from me Rukia-chan, yer hurtin' my feelings," said Kaien grasping one of her breasts and playing with it. "am I that disgusting to you?" he pouted as he licked his snake-like tongue over her cheek.

Rukia punched him in the face and made an attempt to get away, but he grasped her ankle before she got too far, and pulled it, making her fall face first on the floor. Rukia hit her head on the floor again, and her vision grew blurry again; she could feel a trickle of blood running down her nose.

She was flipped on her back again, and she struggled as Kaien forced her to drink something from a vial. She tried to spit it out, but he placed a hand on her mouth and pinched her nose close, letting go only after she had consumed it. He let go of her then, and stood up, watching amused as she writhed on the floor.

Rukia felt nothing at first, but then she felt like she was going back to that haze from before. She was bending on all fours, panting, as a familiar heat began to run through her body, shooting up her very core. Her sex was throbbing with desire, her nether lips swelling as the inside became slick with her honey again.

Rukia looked up at Kaien, hatred and fear in her eyes. This disgusting thing had taken over Kaien, one of the men she respected most, and used his body to kill the very woman he loved, and was now using his body to rape his own pupil.

"You know, this is all your fault Rukia, you've always been such a fucking tease, did ya think I wasn't affected by all those signals ya were throwing at me?" He said pacing around her; all Rukia could do was look at the floor and pant, her legs feeling like jelly.

"But that ends tonight, I'm taking the initiative Rukia darling," he said walking behind her; he teased her nether lips with his fingers; against her better judgment, she moaned.

"I see yer wet and ready for me already," said Kaien with a smirk; he positioned his cock at her entrance and teased her opening, making Rukia buck back against him desperately.

Rukia looked at the floor desperately, unable to stop her burning body from responding, tears ran down her eyes and fell to the floor, her vision following them as they fell. She felt Kaien position himself for penetration and she sobbed hopelessly. Her line of vision saw something else as she followed the trail of her tears, and had to force her body to do what it did next.

As quickly as humanly possible, Rukia grabbed the dagger, turned on Kaien, and stabbed him in the arm. He groaned and released her; Rukia took the opportunity to walk away from him, her legs were unsteady and because of this she couldn't run.

"How could you Kaien-dono, your wife! You killed your own wife! The woman that loved you! How can you let this thing take control of you? How could you sit by while it hurts the people you love? You are stronger than that!" She screamed at him bursting into tears.

She noticed a change in him, as he grasped his bleeding arm, his face seemed to be shifting from that of the monster to the normal Kaien.

"Kaien-dono?" She asked, hope in her eyes as he walked towards her with his normal face.

"Rukia…" he gasped painfully as he walked closer to her; he seemed to be in a lot of pain, and Rukia had a feeling it was not only because of the dagger. He held his head in his hand, mentally fighting the monster from taking him over again.

"Rukia, please, kill me," he said holding her hand, the one with the dagger, and pointing it at his chest.

"Kaien-dono, I can't, please don't ask me to do that," said Rukia desperately, a fresh batch of tears running down her face.

"Rukia, sweetie, I wish I had the time to explain this to you…but, you have to kill me, you see this?" Said Kaien looking over at Miyako with a heartbroken look on his face, "it's only the beginning, kill me now…I don't want to be part of it, a part of them, I can only suppress him for so long. More will come, end this today, so you can recover and fight them tomorrow."

"No, I can't, you're my mentor my-"

"It is because I am your mentor, that I ask you to do this, I would rather have my pupil kill me, than live for eternity inside the monster that killed my wife. I love you, you were always like a little sister to me, please free me from this," he said grasping her shoulders.

"No Kaien-dono, I ca-" Rukia froze as she witnessed the transformation of the man she admired…to that monster from before, right before her very eyes.

"Miss me?" Said the thing leering at her; with a heaviness in her heart, Rukia stabbed the dagger in his chest. The creatures face contorted, and he screamed; Rukia stared as a black energy left Kaien's body, and Kaien's kind face returned back to normal.

"Rukia?" He said in a daze; it registered in Rukia's face what she had just done. Her eyes filled with tears, and a sob escaped from the very back of her throat.

"What have I done? Kaien-dono," she said looking at him with a lost, helpless look in her eyes.

"Oh no, oh Rukia," said Kaien holding her face sympathetically, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to put you through this. Please, please don't cry."

"But I…I," said Rukia, her hand was still on the dagger that had stabbed through his chest.

"It's not your fault, don't you ever think it was, you freed me…now I can…die peacefully, thank you…little sister…"

Rukia's eyes widened as Kaien fell forward. She tried to hold him up, but he was too heavy, so she fell back on the floor, and allowed his body to lie on top of hers. She wrapped her arms around his dead body and cried herself to sleep.

Some time later, Rukia woke up. Thinking it had al been a bad dream, she was devastated when she found Kaien's dead body lying on top of hers. Screaming and crying, she lifted his body from hers and stood up, her naked body was covered in Kaien's blood. She tried to wipe it off, but there was just too much of it

Frantically, she searched for something to cover herself with. She found Kaien's raincoat and wrapped it around herself tightly. She found the door and ran out of there as fast as she could. She did not know where she was, so she navigated the place on pure instinct, hoping it would lead her to the exit.

Soon, Rukia found a latter, and climbed it, up on top, there was a manhole, and Rukia pushed against the lid as hard as she could. Once she made her way out, she realized she was inside the cemetery.

* * *

Finally having a clear idea of where she was. Rukia ran like a crazy person, her face soaked with tears and with rain. There were still people there celebrating, and they stared at her as she ran like the devil himself was after her. Her body was still throbbing, and her vision was blurry, she was too devastated and disoriented to think of taking a bus, or a cab; instead she ran frantically through the city streets and towards her home.

After what felt like an eternity, Rukia was finally in front of the manor. She looked at it and sobbed aloud. What would her family say? Would they even believe what she told them? She didn't want to think about it; she rushed inside the house, barefoot and as quickly as possible to avoid having anyone see her…but mostly to take a shower and rid herself of the blood, Kaien's blood.

Rukia scrubbed herself roughly, her skin turning pink, but she couldn't rid herself of the feeling of blood on her skin. She could still smell it, still feel it running down her arms, chest, and legs. She put on a bathrobe, and immediately went to get her medicine. She swallowed twice the regular dose, and paced back and forth impatiently waiting for it to take effect. She began to grow anxious, and she broke into tears again, she fell on the floor, and curled up into fetal position.

She heard to door of her bedroom open, and instinctively shat stood up, on guard. Her shoulders relaxed upon seeing Byakuya; she sighed in relief.

"Rukia, where were you? We've been looking for you all over the city," said Byakuya; it must have been past midnight by now.

"Nii-sama, I killed Kaien," she sobbed; Byakuya looked at her in shock, "I didn't mean to, h-he asked me to kill him, I swear I didn't want to!" She cried wrapping her arms around him. Byakuya froze, unaware of what to do to comfort her; he settled for petting her awkwardly on the back.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this," he said to her, his voice soothing her.

Rukia felt so warm and safe in his arms; she couldn't help but bury herself in that warmth, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, and felt a warmth shoot up her core again. She tried to ignore the feeling, completely aware that it had something to do with the drugs she had been administered earlier that day.

She pulled away from him to observe his face, afraid that he had turned into a monster like Kaien. But when she looked at him all she saw was Byakuya, a very sexy Byakuya. She turned her face to the side, trying to ignore the pull she felt towards him, this was wrong; he was her brother. But the heat emanating from his body was irresistible, she was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Once again, she became victim to her own body, unlike last time though, she wasn't afraid. She gazed into his eyes lustfully, practically salivating.

"You're so warm Byakuya," Byakuya shivered at hearing his name spoken from her lips so seductively.

"Rukia?" He asked a little confused, putting some distance between them, "what's wrong with you?"

"So much…is wrong with me…I'm totally fucked up Byakuya," she cried wrapping her arms around herself.

Byakuya felt horrible about feeling suspicious about her, seeing how she looked so small and defenseless. He ignored the alarm bells that went off in his head, and stepped closer to his sister, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. This was so odd for him, considering he was always so cold and distant towards her.

Rukia sighed to herself content, she took in his scent, the feel of the soft skin of his neck, and snuggled closer to him. He felt so warm, so irresistible…that she couldn't be blamed for what she did next.

She pressed her lips on his neck, then started sucking on it. Byakuya gasped out loud, and tried to push her away, but Rukia bent his head down for his eyes to look into hers. Her eyes looked different, they were their normal violet color, but they seemed to be glowing. Byakuya felt himself fall in a trance, and soon, his body started to react to hers. He tried to, but couldn't control it, this had never happened to him before, being twenty-six, he had been with a fair number of women…and he knew this wasn't normal, something was off. He had never thought about Rukia this way in the past, but all of a sudden he was attracted to her?

"Rukia, what are you doing to me?" He asked, his voice husky, but his question an honest one.

"I don't know, I can't control it," she said crying; despite knowing that this was totally wrong, Rukia gave in to her body's needs, and kissed him on the lips.

Byakuya tried to resist, but he could not control himself either; he responded to her kiss with eagerness. It all happened so fast after that, they were both so needy, that they didn't take their time with foreplay. They quickly rid of their clothing, and the next thing Rukia knew, Byakuya was sitting on the floor, and she was straddling him. His mouth immediately went to her neck, and Rukia took the opportunity grab his cock in her hands. She stared at it fascinated, it was hard and big, pulsing in her palm as she held it. She rubbed the tip with her thumb, and Byakuya groaned.

Without a second thought, Rukia took his cock in her hand, and raised herself off his hips slightly. She positioned his member on her entrance, and rubbed it there; this caused them both to moan and buck their hips. She insert the head of his cock, then slowly, very slowly, sank herself on it. Rukia's froze at feeling herself being penetrated for first time. She groaned in pain, holding on to Byakuya's arms as his cock parted the sensitive flesh and stretched her unused muscles. The pain made her consider stopping, but Byakuya's body was unyielding, he allowed her little time to adjust before thrusting up hard and burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

Rukia screamed in pain and threw her head back. She held on to Byakuya's shoulders, whimpering and closing her eyes to concentrate on something other than the pain. Her tight muscles protested against his invading organ, but Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck regardless. She felt connected to Byakuya in a strange way; he was now the man that owned her purity. Rukia felt ashamed, and sad at the knowledge of this, she had surrendered her innocence to her brother, her own flesh and blood, in a moment of clouded lust. It was disgusting. Byakuya seemed to understand her pain, because he rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly. Rukia settled for resting her head on his shoulder, and allowing her tears to fall.

As the minutes ticked by, Rukia wasn't in so much pain anymore. She had been thoroughly deflowered, and her hole was loose enough to make their coupling comfortable. Immediately, she sensed the change in Byakuya. He flipped her over on the floor so that her face was facing down. He kneeled behind her, brought her hips up to his lap, and entered her. This angle was convenient, he was able to penetrate her deeper, and they didn't have to look at each other's faces. He grabbed her hips, and guided her to hooking her legs behind his arms. He started thrusting again, this time harder than before.

Rukia panted, delighted by the motion of their hips, and the feel of her sensitive nipples grazing the cold marble floor. She felt the familiar aching from before burning her loins, and she bucked against him in response, meeting his thrusts. She could hear Byakuya loud and clear now, he was groaning, and he was pounding her so hard that their skins were making loud clapping noises when they came together. It was coming fast, and Rukia braced herself, she stilled, her nails clawing at the marble floor as everything exploded. Her walls were clamping like last time, only this time it was better because they had something to hold on to. Byakuya released himself inside of her, rubbing her bottom cheeks with his hands as her walls suctioned him deliciously.

When it was over, Byakuya collapsed back on the floor, and Rukia was left lying on her front awkwardly, with her behind stuck up in the air. Rukia tried to get her breathing back under control; she kneeled up, feeling uncomfortable at the feel of hers and Byakuya's juices running down her thighs. Rukia looked over at Byakuya, his eyes were closed, and his chest was heaving. She looked down at his now flaccid cock; it was covered in her blood.

Rukia didn't know what drove her to do it, but she felt a new appreciation for Byakuya's man part. She crawled over to him and started sucking him. Byakuya had long since given up on his self control, and allowed her to give him oral. The blood was getting all over her mouth, but she didn't care, in fact, she was enjoying the taste of it, the taste of her lost innocence. Byakuya stopped her, his eyes pleading, and she understood what he meant. She got on top of him, and sunk his member in her depths. She was the one to take charge this time, rolling her hips against him. Enjoying the feel of him inside of her, enjoying the fact that she was now a woman, and making the most of it.

They were both about to reach their peak again, when a pair of arms dragged her off of Byakuya. Her body cried in protest, and she watched disappointed as his cock erupted without it being inside of her. Her walls convulsed at watching him, and she came, sinking to the ground on her knees to relieve the pressure.

The room was silent for a long time, and Rukia had completely disregarded the fact that she had been pulled off of Byakuya. She noticed something very wrong when she looked over at Byakuya, he was kneeling on the floor, looking ashamed; he had put his robe back on to cover himself.

There was a grunt above her, and Rukia was horrified to see her grandfather there, with a furious look on his face.

"Forgive me Ginrei-sama, I had no control of-" but Byakuya's words never finished coming out of his mouth, Ginrei kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Have you no shame? You've disgraced the family! Both of you!"

"Forgive us Ginrei-sama," said Rukia in a timid voice; she looked at the floor with shame.

"Rukia, what happened? Tell me!" Ginrei grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

"Some many things…" she sobbed, "please Ginrei-sama, it's not Nii-sama's fault, it was me. Kaien-dono was possessed, he liked Miyako-san, and tried to…but I killed him, then I came back...and…it wasn't normal. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I hypnotized Nii-sama into doing this," said Rukia crying. Ginrei looked at her speechless, and Rukia closed her eyes preparing herself for his harsh words, and her punishment, but instead, she felt a small blanket being draped around her.

"I believe you," he said; she looked at him surprised.

"Rukia, it is about time I had a long talk with you. But first, we must call Dr. Unohana to come and see you, you will need to be fully recovered for what you will hear. We must also do something about the seed inside of you," said Ginrei looking over at Byakuya with disappointment; Byakuya looked away.

* * *

Ginrei, Byakuya, and Dr. Unohana sat inside of Ginrei's office, the silence was unsettling. Byakuya was leaning against the bookcase thoughtfully, now dressed in some trousers and a dress shirt, Ginrei was at his desk, and Unohana sitting in front of his desk.

"I still find it difficult to understand…how it was that something like this would happen," said Ginrei thoughtfully, "how did they break through our security? It wasn't just Kaien with her, there were others watching them, to ensure nothing went wrong."

"Ginrei-sama, I just received news a moment ago, the other guards were found dead," said Byakuya, his look distant.

"Have all the bodies been recovered?" Asked Ginrei unable to look his grandson properly in the face.

"Yes, including Kaien Shiba and his wife Miyako." Unohana noticed the tension between the two, and felt it her duty to speak up.

"This was not Byakuya's fault Ginrei-sama. Rukia was drugged, we all know she's not any other girl…she was correct when she said she hypnotized Byakuya into the act. Besides, she was given the pill to prevent conception, so there is nothing to worry about" said Unohana. Ginrei looked away uncomfortably and didn't say anything. He wanted to say that he expected Byakuya to be stronger, considering that he knew about Rukia's history, but he kept his comments to himself.

"I know, but imagine for a moment, if we would not have gotten to her in time. What would have happened…Shirayuki did foresee it after all, the evil that would come if Rukia were to..." the three of them stayed silent at his words.

"It was unfortunate, that Kaien Shiba and his wife had to go through that, it his always a tragic thing when such a good person is possessed."

"And Rukia, how is she doing?"

"Physically she's exhausted, but she will be all right. What worries me is her mental state, this was a traumatic experience for her, more so than the last," said Unohana.

"What should we do know?" Said Byakuya looking over at Ginrei.

"Rukia needs to know the truth. I was hoping to avoid making her life more difficult, but if we are to keep her protected, she needs to be aware. We will not always be able to protect her from the shadows that are after her. She will need to learn to protect herself."


End file.
